


He Wanna Hit From the Back 'Cause I'm Thick

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, M/M, Post Timeskip, ass grabbing, hinata comes home from brazil and kageyama doesnt know what to do with himself, hinata may or may not have had a brazilian wax while tipsy in rio, horny oneshot, post brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: lmaooo the title is from sex talk - megan thee stallionhinata gets plowed and his cheeks get worshipped
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	He Wanna Hit From the Back 'Cause I'm Thick

Kageyama lets his phone rest in his hand as he's leaned back against the couch. His right leg is bouncing up and down slightly in a fast pace, his bodys reaction to knowing that the redhead will come through the door of their shared apartment any minute now. It's been about a year since they last saw eachother in real life, and they've both been plenty busy, while having eachother on their minds daily. They've of course texted and videochatted frequently, and Kageyama can't count how many times he's wished to wake up next to Hinata in the sunny city of Rio. He hopes they can go there together someday, he could use a break from Japan.

Although, in the midst of all this, Kageyama has found himself frequently daydreaming about how Hinata will look when he comes back. During the videochats, he always payed special attention to new changes, new freckles and sunburns on the gingers body, as well as how much more toned and wide Hinata has become during his time in Rio. The darkhaired has suprised himself with how many intimate daydreams and wet dreams he's had about his shorter boyfriend, knowing that he usually isn't one to get lured by his own lust. He supposes it's been a while since he had any close bodily contact. His mind spins away in thoughts of Hinata and what to say when he meets him again, what to do and how to act.

He wonders if Hinata's ride in the taxi to the apartment is calm and nice, or if he's talking the driver's ears off with stories about Brazil.

Kageyama smiles gently and feels peace just as the door smacks open, followed by a familiar holler.

''KAAGEEYAAMAAAA!!''

The darkhaired doesn't have time to react properly before the ginger is ontop of him in the couch, clinging to him and panting like he's just run home. Kageyama tries his best to let it settle in, the fact that his boyfriend is right there, ontop of him, hollering and almost drooling from excitement. The taller man throws his arms around Hinata and pulls him in for a tight embrace, letting Hinata have a seat in his lap. Both of their worlds are spinning with excitement, taking in eachothers scents and body warmth.

Kageyama balls up his fists, gripping the redhaireds tshirt desperately and keeping his nose securely planted against Hinatas neck in order to take in his boyfriend's personal scent that he hasn't felt for months. It's almost overwhelming but neither of them can pull themselves away from eachother.

''Mmmhhh...''

The darkhaired lets out a deep, pleased sound as he's huffing around on the others neck and collarbones. He opens his mouth involuntarily, maybe his body thinks he'll be able to almost taste the redhaired that way. He desperately presses his lips against the thin skin of the gingers neck, tasting him just a little, and he receives a slightly salty taste on his tongue. The actions earn a giddy chuckle-moan from the shorter man who has his hands placed on Kageyamas stiff shoulders. The darkhaired reacts to the others noise and manages to pull himself off of Hinata's neck in order to give the redhaired a well-needed kiss, or more likely, makeout.

Hinata basically shoves his tongue into the darkhaired's mouth and Kageyama responds by letting his hands loosen up and slip down to grab around on the redhaired's ass, which seems Alot fuller than when Kageyama last felt his boyfriend up. Kageyama realizes he has barely checked the redhaired out since he came through the door and his eyes suddenly open wide as he looks over the redhaired's shoulder. To his amazement, the shorter man has almost an entirely different body. He's definately gotten more muscles, on basically every part of his body. His shoulders are wide, his back muscles are definately amplified, and Kageyama is a little ashamed to think it but goddamn Hinata's ass got fat and toned. The darkhaired feels himself heating up even more as he skirts his hands up under the others tshirt to feel Hinata up properly. He chuckles gently out of amazement as he takes in the others ''new'' body.

''Goddamn... The hell did they feed you over there? Jesus... You're built differently than last time...'' Kageyama sighs and spreads his legs out of reflex as he can feel his member growing hard and fast between his legs. Hinata chuckles gently to the comment, taking it as a compliment.

''Heh, well.. the guys over there are no Suga's, those guys take their volleyball real serious..! I was out on the beach nearly every day..! Plus they eat ALOT of meat over there..'' Hinata smiles brightly at the darkhaired and sits down on Kageyamas lap, causing his eyes to go wide when he feels his boyfriends bulge press up against himself.

''Wooaah..! Already, huh..? Guess you've missed me alot...'' Hinata smiles lovingly at his boyfriend as he rubs his ass down against the darkhaired, squeezing a groan-moan out of Kageyama. ''Fuuck... Dammit, I've gotta see it more, stand up please..'' Kageyama basically begs the redhaired, so it doesn't take long until Hinata nods and gladly stands up. The redhead holds out a hand for Kageyama to help him up from the couch, but his eyes are on the darkhaired's painfully visible bulge as Kageyama grabs his hand to hoist himself up from the couch. Kageyama places his hands on Hinatas hips as he guides him over to the kitchen counter, gently pushing the redhaired against it with his back against Kageyama to give Kageyama a nice view of Hinatas backside.

''Hmmm... Can I touch around..? Jeez.. You sure you haven't done any surgeries over there?'' Kageyama smirks to himself at the obviously playful comment, which earns a chuckle from the redhaired who's happily bent over the kitchen sink.

''Hey, I worked hard for this body!'' Hinata smiles wide and chuckles but gets interrupted by the taller mans firm hands grabbing at his asscheeks. The darkhaired looks mesmerized as he's playing with the redhaireds ass, repeating the actions of squishing it firmly, pushing it up and spreading the cheeks. Kageyama lets his thoughts run wild, imagining how good it would feel to be between Hinata's cheeks and inside of him, how soft and warm he must be. He just can't get enough of the others ''improved'' body. Until Hinata interrupts him with a needy moan.

''F-Aaah... Been a while since you played with me like that..'' The redhaired feels himself trembling a little as he's getting excited by the others actions. His smile is a bit wobbly as he tries to hold in more moans, and he spreads his legs to try and egg Kageyama on to play with him more. Hinata's efforts definately weren't to no avail, as Kageyama basically rips the others sweatpants down to his ankles. Hinata smiles eagerly, impatiently awaiting the darkhaireds next moves. The darkhaired stares in awe at how Hinatas white briefs frame his ass perfectly. Unsurprisingly, Kageyama decides to pull down the briefs in order to get to just the bare skin of Hinatas ass. His eyes widen and his face turns into an almost unreadable expression as he eyes out the others ass.

Something is different. Something is DEFINATELY different.

''Uh. Hinata.. Where's your... hair...?'' Kageyama asks, just a little worryingly. The redhead, however, chuckles loud, as if he's just remembered something. His face lights up, almost pridefully, as he looks over his shoulder at Kageyama.

''S-So, heh, once when me and Oikawa-san were hanging out, we got a little tipsy and he suggested we do brazilian waxes..! I thought it sounded great, and uh, it does feel pretty good...! Do you like it..?'' The shorter man smiles wide, awaiting a positive response. Kageyamas jaw almost drops just a little as he takes in the information he gets. He tries to ignore the name ''Oikawa'' in order to try and keep his hard-on alive, and focuses on his boyfriends smoothly waxed ass. He nods and places a hand on the inside of Hinatas thigh and slides his hand upwards towards the others entrance. The redhaired sighs out of eagerness and gnaws on his lip just a little, moaning weakly when feeling Kageyama's index finger rubbing gently in a circular motion at his entrance. The darkhaired feels himself huffing, his pulse getting higher as he feels the warmth and smoothness of the others hole.

''Aahh... So smooth.. It's all warm.. Can I fuck you..?'' The darkhaired feels himself throbbing and leaking precum into his pants, his body growing hot and stiff, mouth almost watering and his breath getting heavier. He's still massaging at the others entrance while using his free hand to start tugging at the waistband of his own pants, pulling them down slightly to reveal some of his own happy trail. Sure, he keeps his pubes trimmed, but he's never put a shaver against them. Although, he definately doesn't mind that Hinata has decided to try something new. He finds it really hot, actually.

''Yes, please..!'' Hinata whines out a little with a wide smile on his face as he spreads his legs and wiggles his ass infront of the darkhaired to tease him further. That was all Kageyama needed to hear. He scoots off into the bedroom to swiftly grab a bottle of lube, opening it with a click and pouring a generous amount onto the redhaireds entrance while spreading his cheeks with his free hand. He leaves the bottle open as he places it on the sink next to Hinata, incase they'd need another round.

''Alright, going in, sweetheart... Oh fuck you're hot...'' Kageyama is making sure to control his urges, knowing Hinata hasn't gotten stretched and filled in a while, other than from his toys. He wraps his hand around his dick and slowly guides it towards the lubed hole, sliding his tip in was alot easier and smoother than he thought. He places his hands on Hinatas hips and grips them as he makes sure to enter in slowly, listening to the encouraging moans and whines from the redhaired.

''Mmhhff...! Aah, give it to me, 'yama..!'' Hinata continues egging the darkhaired on properly, his face peeking out from behind his wide and muscled shoulders. Kageyama nods and knows that even if Hinata is begging for it, he definately wants more than he can handle sometimes. The darkhaired continues entering at his own pace, slow and steady, letting Hinatas entrance take its time with opening up for him. After a brutal test of both of their patiences, Kageyama is fully inside of his boyfriend for the first time in months. He's throbbing uncontrollably inside of the shorter man and has a hard time controlling his desperate dick. It's definately been a while since he unloaded, considering he doesn't find it nearly as much fun or relieving when masturbating alone compared to when he's doing it with the ginger.

''A-Aah..! It's all in..! God that feels good, ah..! It's moving around alot..!'' Hinata just doesn't shut up when he gets stuffed. Kageyama loves it, though. Even if their neighbours don't find it as enjoyable. But Kageyama couldn't care less about them right now. He focuses on making himself and the needy man infront of him feel good. The darkhaired starts a nice pace of thrusting, sliding his hands up so that they're flat against Hinatas toned chest, pressing Hinata back up against himself. He wants them as close as possible when he fucks him. The taller man rests his head on Hinatas shoulder as he thrusts into him, his once controlled pace quickly upping in speed until the sound of their skin slapping together and Hinata's hitched breath echoes in the otherwise quiet apartment. Kageyama soaks up the sounds around him, and the feeling of Hinata around him, warm, tight, wet, and smooth. He doesn't get nearly as loud as Hinata, even if he huffs, groans and moans low and deep over the others shoulder.

''UUhhnn.. Dammit, it's so good, Shouyou... Good boy..'' Kageyama manages to huff out next to the others ear, which earns him a loud, happy whine from the redhaired. Hinata definately enjoys any compliments and praise from the darkhaired, lewd or not. Kageyama loves praising him as well, he's just saying the truth after all. He doesn't realize that all the warmth and wetness around him, mixed with the intimate sounds from his boyfriend, has already gotten him close. The new feeling of the redhaireds thick thighs, hips and ass rubbing against him really sends him into climax earlier than expected. His abdomen is starting to tense up and he hasn't even touched Hinatas dick yet. The darkhaired ups the pace as he wraps his right hand around Hinatas dripping cock to pump it in rhytm to his thrusting, he's sure Hinata must've created a pool of precum on the floor by now. The loud sounds of pleasure coming from his shorter boyfriend lets Kageyama know that hes definately hitting all the right spots. Hinata starts bouncing himself back on Kageyamas cock in a desperate attempt to milk Kageyama into him, which definately works.

''Ah, mh, coming, Shouyou... Coming inside you, oh fuck...'' The darkhaired keeps mostly quiet except from some low groans and moans as he buries his nose in the bright hair at Hinatas neck, huffing it as he plants himself balls deep into the redhead and releases a rather large load into him. He feels the world going white and crash down onto him as he screws his eyes shut, balling up his left hand into a fist but making sure his right hand is still gentle on the others dick. He continues working his right hand on the shorter mans needy dick, working hard to make sure Hinata is brought to climax as well. Hinata, on the other hand, is trying to deal with being filled up while trying to process his own climax. The shorter man hollers, moans and howls as he comes hard, fucking the taller mans hand properly while also making sure his hole is properly useable for his boyfriend.

''Aaah- Coming..!! That's it, fill me up, aaahh-Tobiiooo..!'' Hinata pushes himself back against the darkhaired, determined to milk every last drop out of the taller man. Kageyama apprieciates the others comments as he's filling him up and letting Hinata thrust his way through his climax into Kageyamas hand.

''That's it, good boy.. Get it all out, baby..'' Kageyama's voice is soft and calming as his climax is on its decline. He realizes Hinata is gonna be plenty messy once he pulls out of him, considering how large and deep the load was released. He's mostly focusing on making sure Hinata can come down softly from his climax high as well, planting gentle kisses along the others neck and shoulders. He waits with stopping his stroking movements until he feels Hinata's cock completely stop moving and pulsing, confirming that he's fully through the high.

''God, you did so good.. Fuck, you felt even better... It's gonna be a mess in there, though..'' Kageyama smiles soft and continues planting loving kisses wherever he can reach.

''Ah, yeah... I think a shower would be good right about now...'' Hinata catches his breath as he sighs out the comment. He lazingly turns his head in order to let the two of them share a loving kiss.

A nice reunion.


End file.
